Wolfram Gone Missing?
by Elle Werner
Summary: Yuuri wake up late at night and found out that Wolfram missing. Yuuram. ONESHOT.


**Wolfram Gone Missing?**

Rated: K+

Genre: Suspense/Romance

Summary: Yuuri woke up late at night and found out that Wolfram was missing. Yuuram. ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: KKM is not mine. If not I'll make Yuuri and Wolfram together in season 4.

Warning: Slight OOC and unbeta'd.

* * *

><p>The grandfather clock tickling showed that it's 12 o'clock in the midnight. Yuuri Shibuya, 27th King of Demon Kingdom opened his eyes slowly and felt a cold chilling breeze from an opened window in his bedroom. He looked at his right side and realized that Wolfram was not there.<p>

"Wolfram…" He brushed his eyes sleepily and woke up from his bed. He walked to close the window and saw a black shadow passing by the garden and headed to the castle.

Yuuri blinked a few times and he saw no more of black shadow. He just shrugged it off and went to the door to find Wolfram. When he opened the door, Yuuri almost collided head to head with Wolfram who was wearing his ridiculous pink nightgown.

"Wolfram?"

"What wimp?"

"I'm not a wimp and where are you from?"

"It's none of your business. Just go back to sleep."

"Hmm… if you say so"

Yuuri went back to sleep but before that he closed the window to prevent the chill from entering the Royal Chamber. He slumped back to his side of bed and so did Wolfram.

"Goodnight wimp"

"Goodnight Wolf"

Yuuri was too tired and sleepy to even correct his pet name.

* * *

><p>This thing happened for about three days where Wolfram would disappear from their room during midnight. Yuuri discovered that Wolfram was acting strange and he always left the bedroom in the middle of the night. At a fourth day, Yuuri was doing his daily routine like usual, signing the paperwork, with Gwandel given him a mountain worth of work, studying Shin Makoku history with Gunter and sword practicing with Conrad.<p>

After dinner that fourth night, Yuuri continued with his work and decided to go straight to sleep after his work finished. When he entered the room, Wolfram already sat on the bed with his infamous pink nightgown.

"Wolfram, why are you not sleeping yet?"

"I'm waiting for you to sleep, wimp"

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!"

"Hmmph! Just change into your pyjamas and come to bed"

With that said Yuuri changed his clothes into pyjamas and snuggled into the blanket. In the other side of bed, Wolfram was waiting for Yuuri to fall asleep. After he heard a light snores, he quickly went out of bedroom. Yuuri realized this and slowly followed Wolfram to where he was heading.

Wolfram was heading to garden and towards where Beautiful Wolfram had been planted. He saw Wolfram dug the soil and took something from his pocket and planted it. Curious, Yuuri walked near to Wolfram.

"Wolf, what are you doing? What is it that you planting?" Curious black eyes were eyeing the spot where Wolfram planted his 'thing'. Wolfram was shocked to saw Yuuri was there with him.

"Wimp! What are doing here? You are supposed to sleep!" angry took Wolfram's self.

"Nah… don't be angry Wolf and beside I worried about you. Why are you always snuck out from our room in the middle of night?"

"It's nothing! And you don't have to worry about me, wimp!"

"Hey, stop calling me that! You still don't answer my question. What is that thing?" Yuuri pointed his finger at the 'thing'.

"Arghh! Can't you stop disturbing me and just go to sleep?"

"No, I'm not going to sleep until you tell me what that thing is"

Finally, giving up to Yuuri's stubbornness, Wolfram dug into his pocket to showed Yuuri what was the 'thing'.

"What is that? Seeds?"

"It's a new breed flower from Mother and its name is Yuuri Dark Night"

"Wow… I got my own flower. Cool!" Yuuri smiled his goofy smile with sparked of star in his eyes.

"Yeah right" Wolfram smiled at his fiancé's antic.

"So why are you planting it during midnight?"

"Because this flower can only be planted during midnight and bloom from the moon light like it's name" Wolfram smiled lovingly at this. Yuuri was blushing.

"But why are you not telling me about this? I can help you too"

"I want it to be secret and I want to surprise you when it's fully bloom" Wolfram smiling a sad smile made Yuuri felt a little guilty.

"Umm… I'm sorry Wolf. I didn't know"

"Yeah! After all you are a wimp!" Wolfram was back to his bratty self.

"I'm not a wimp! And Wolfram…" Yuuri leaned closer to Wolfram and gave him a hug. Wolfram was startled with this and stiffened.

"Thank you" He whispered this into Wolfram's ear and received a hug back,

"You're welcome, Yuuri"

**END**

* * *

><p>This is my second story after 'I Just Want You Back'. I did it while trying to find an idea for my first story. I posted it after I finished writing. Hope you would like it. Review please? Let me know what you think. :D<p> 


End file.
